


I’M NOT AFRAID OF FUCKING THUNDER.

by ZADRGirl55



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Thunderstorms, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/pseuds/ZADRGirl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to do pale cuddles &/or hurt/comfort, so have some self indulgent thunderstorm cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’M NOT AFRAID OF FUCKING THUNDER.

**Author's Note:**

> Its kinda short (yeah what else is new, I really gotta work on that), and the title sucks, but hey, otp plus thunderstorms equals life.

The thunder rumbled outside and Karkat had the blankets pulled up over his head. Even his roomate’s obnoxiously loud music couldn’t drown it out. Normally he’d bang on the wall and tell Dave to turn it the fuck down, but that would involve un-wrapping himself, and that was not going to happen anytime soon. Plus, it was drowning out the smaller claps of thunder, even if he really hated the music. Unfortunately, after about an hour in his current upright burrito position there was a particularly loud clap of thunder that no amount of noise could possibly drown out. Though he doesn’t remember freaking out, he knew he must have, because the next thing he knew his blanket was over his head like a tent, his hand hurt and Dave was knocking on his bedroom door. “Karkat? You alright in there?”  
Karkat let out a shaky sight to steady his voice before answering. “OF COURSE I AM DAVE. DON’T BE RIDICULOUS. THERE IS NO REASON FOR ME NOT TO BE ALRIGHT. JUST A BIT OF THUNDER.” Oh wow. When did Dave turn his music off? No big deal here. Its not like that made that last clap of thunder sound louder. Wait more thunder? “SHIT!”  
“Karkat?” Dave’s voice was still muffled by the door. Good, at least he hadn’t come in yet. “Are you afraid of thunder?”  
“DAVE, YOU’RE BEING STUPID TONIGHT. OF COURSE I’M NOT AFRAID OF THUNDER. THAT WOULD BE STUPID.” He finally got his blanket situation figured out and looked up just in time to see himself, in all of his wide-eyed, pale-faced glory, staring back at him from Dave’s shades. “AND WHO SAID YOU COULD COME IN HERE.”  
“Nah man, your right. Your not scared, your fucking terrified.” He sat down behind Karkat and wrapped his arms around him.  
“DAVE? WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Karkat had it in the right mind to tell Dave to get the fuck out of his room. Unfortunately, just as he was about to do as such, another particularly loud clap of thunder, though probably not as loud as the one that got Dave to come over, caused him to scream. He twisted in Dave’s arms, burying his face in dave’s chest. They sat like this for a few moments before he mumbled out, “I’M NOT FUCKING SCARED.”  
Dave chuckled and rubbed Karkat’s back. “Karkat, it’s fine. There’s nothing wrong with being afraid of something.”  
Karkat sat back and pushed dave away. “I SAID I’M NOT FUCKING SCARED. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM. ASSHOLE.”  
Dave stood up, keeping an eye on karkat. Another clap of thunder made him jump, and when the lightning flashed right after he could see a small karkat shaped lump pressed tight to the bed. He sighed. “Karkat.”  
“NO.” More thunder and a tiny squeak from the lump.  
“Karkat.”  
“GET THE FUCK OUT.” A loud crack and a string of profanities. Dave sighed and walked back over to the bed. He sat down and pulled karkat into his lap. “FUCK! DAVE LET ME GO!”  
“Shh. Karkat, shut up. I’m not leaving. Now come here and cuddle the fuck outta me.”  
Karkat stiffened in Dave’s arms at the sound of more thunder, the tentatively wrapped his arms waist. “DAVE? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”  
“Calming down my best bro. Is that not something I’m allowed to do? Is that on the list of things Dave Strider is not allowed to do?”  
“NO. IT’S FINE. I GUESS.”  
“Good.” He nodded, rubbing Karkat’s back. They spent the night like that. Karkat occasionally swearing. Dave whispering nonsense in his ear. And, if some point in the night, they both fell asleep tangled up together, well then, who is there to say that even happened.


End file.
